Le baiser qui a tout changé
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Et si à la fin de "La Faille", Buffy s'était laissée embrassé par Spike au lieu de le repousser.
Histoire commencée le 22/02/2004

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Adresse :

Résumé : Et si à la fin de "La Faille", Buffy s'était laissée embrassé par Spike au lieu de le repousser.

Note de l'auteur **: Cette fic là ben je la dédis à Ofé tiens pour changer lol ! ;) et tjrs aux spuffyste.**

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

-Dégage de ma vue Spike tout de suite !

-Oh, est-ce que je t'ai fait peur, tu es la Tueuse fait quelque chose frappe-moi !

-Je suis sérieuse !

-Moi aussi j'suis sérieux, un bon coup de poing ça te démange, envois-moi une droite Buffy allez !

-Spike !

Il se pencha sur les lèvres de la Tueuse puis déposa un doux baiser sur celle-ci. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Buffy ne le repoussa pas alors il la serra tout contre lui et força un passage à sa langue puis l'embrassa passionnément. Buffy lui rendit son baiser qui dure jusqu'à que la jeune femme eut besoin de respirer, Spike relâcha son étreinte, elle le fixa troublée et il lui murmura franchement :

-Réfléchis à ça maintenant !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Spike disparut dans la ruelle. Buffy resta perdue dans ses pensées puis après quelques instants, elle secoua la tête et dit :

-Je crois que le mieux ce soir, c'est que je rentre !

Alors que Buffy partait chez elle, Spike venait d'arriver à sa crypte, il s'assit dans son fauteuil, il souriait.

- _Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'a embrassé !_

-Coucou mon Spikey !

-Oh non, pas elle !

Harmony sauta sur ses genoux et demanda toute souriante :

-Alors que fait-on mon chéri ?

Spike se leva exaspéré et Harmony tomba.

-Aïe, mais tu m'as fait mal !

-Je m'en fou !

Spike prit son manteau de cuir et sortit en laissant Harmony.

Quand il arriva devant chez Buffy, il frappa mais comme il n'eut pas de réponse, il se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, il allait de nouveau partir quand il entendit des bruits venant de derrière la maison. Il fut plus que surpris en voyant Buffy pleurait assise sur son perron.

-Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

A ces mots, elle releva la tête, il vit alors le joli visage de Buffy en pleurs, il se rapprocha d'elle puis sans rien lui dire, Buffy se réfugia dans ses bras et pleura longuement. Après quelques minutes, Buffy se calma, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Spike alors il lui demanda doucement :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ma mère !

-Tu t'es disputé avec elle ?

-Non, elle… elle est malade et je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-C'est grave ?

Elle se détacha de ses bras et elle répondit :

-Je ne sais pas enfin c'est confus je n'avais jamais crut un jour que la santé de ma mère se dégraderait à ce point !

-Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

-Ouais je veux bien, j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

-Ok mais j'ai pas ma voiture elle est au cimetière, je vais la chercher et ….

-….Non, tu n'auras qu'à prendre le 4x4 de maman !

-Si ta mère le veut bien, je suis d'accord !

20 minutes après, ils se trouvaient tous à l'hôpital, Buffy était encore avec sa mère alors que Spike avait emmené Dawn se chercher un sandwich.

Le matin commençait à se faire sentir, Dawn s'était endormit la tête sur les genoux de Buffy et la Tueuse dormait sur l'épaule de Spike qui la regardait tendrement. Mais quand le soleil pointa son nez, Spike fut obligé de réveiller Buffy. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'excusa puis vit à son tour le soleil se levait, elle comprit qu'il devait partir.

-Merci d'être resté avec nous toute la nuit.

-Non c'est rien et puis j'avais pas grand chose à faire chez moi !

-En tout cas, pour moi c'est beaucoup.

-Bon il faut que…

-…Je sais.

-Tu reviendras ce soir ! Euh Buffy ?

-Oui !

-Tu devrais téléphoner à ta bande de copains, ce n'est pas bon de rester seul.

-T'as raison !

Spike était sur le point de partir quand Buffy l'appela, il se retourna et elle lui dit gentiment :

-La maison est plus prêt que le cimetière et puis comme ça ce soir, tu m'apporteras des affaires ! Dit-elle en lui tendant ses clés.

-Ok !

1h s'était écoulé, Spike se trouvait allongé sur le canapé du salon, il avait tiré les rideaux et maintenant, il dormait paisiblement. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée et quelques minutes après, la personne ouvrit la porte. Riley appela plusieurs fois Buffy mais comme il n'eut aucune réponse il allait partir quand il vit une forme bougeait sur le canapé. Riley fut plus que surprit en voyant Spike dormir sur le canapé, il le saisit au col, Spike se réveilla brusquement et Riley demanda en prenant un ton menaçant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hé du calme le rambo à la ptite cervelle !

-Réponds !

-Si tu me lâches, je te répondrais !

Riley le relâcha, Spike s'assit sur le sofa puis demanda pour l'agacer encore plus :

-Mais et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

-La ferme et répond !

-Eh bien, puisque tu le vois pas, je dormais !

-Si Buffy était là, je crois que tu passerais un sale quart d'heure !

-Moi je crois plutôt qu'on passerait un bon moment !

Riley lui envoya son poing dans la figure puis assura furieux :

-Si tu la touches, je te tue !

-Oh j'ai peur !

-Arrête de jouer à ça et dis-moi ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ok, hier soir moi et la charmante Tueuse on a passé la soirée ensemble et il se trouve que maintenant à l'heure qu'il est, Buffy se trouve à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Sa mère est malade et elle l'a emmené passer des examens.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que j'étais avec elle, tu es idiot ou quoi !

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Buffy m'a donné les clés.

-Tu mens !

Spike sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et Riley reconnut celui-ci parce qu'il y avait un petit porte-clé en forme d'ours.

-C'est étrange qu'elle ne t'est pas appelé !

-La ferme !

Riley quitta la maison en furie et Spike ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Buffy se trouvait avec Willow, Alex et Anya avaient emmenés Dawn à la cafétéria.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Etrange.

-Euh oui c'est normal, ta mère est mala…

-…Non c'est pas ça !

-Ben quoi ?!

-Hier soir j'ai embras….

Buffy s'interrompit en voyant Riley, elle se leva de son siège, son petit ami la prit dans ses bras et Buffy s'y blottit heureuse.

-C'est bon que tu sois là !

-Comment va ta mère ?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait une tumeur et elle doit se faire opérer demain matin.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Oh moi ça va enfin je me sens encore mieux depuis que tu es là.

Buffy se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Riley.

Le soir venu, Spike prit un sac dans la chambre de Buffy, il lui mit un nouveau débardeur ainsi qu'un gilet pour qu'elle n'est pas trop froid, il prit ensuite un pull pour Dawn puis quitta la maison. Quand Spike arriva à l'hôpital, il ne faut pas surpris de voir le Scooby avec Dawn dans le resto de l'hôpital, il monta alors à l'étage mais quand il arriva, il fut plus qu'étonné de voir Buffy dormir sur l'épaule de Riley, l'ex-militaire le vit et lui sourit fièrement, Spike déposa le sac au pied du militaire et il demanda à Riley :

-Comment va Joyce ?

-Elle se fait opérer demain d'une tumeur.

-Bon sang, pauvre Joyce ! Et comment va Buffy ?

-Elle va mieux depuis que je suis là !

-Tu sais qu'être prétentieux te va bien !

-C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit ! Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle Spike et Buffy ne sera jamais à toi !

-Ah ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra, ce n'est pas à toi de décider mais à elle ! Dit-il en lui remettant les clés.

Avant que Riley est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Spike partit et Buffy ouvrit un œil.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, Buffy fut plus qu'heureuse quand elle eut les résultats de l'opération, Riley se montra d'ailleurs très gentil avec elle mais bizarrement, elle ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup. Ce soir là, Buffy se décida à reprendre les patrouilles quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle ouvrit et fut surprise de voir Spike.

-Bonsoir.

-Euh salut ! Q'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tu vas en patrouille ce soir ?

-Euh oui, mais…

-… Bon alors je t'accompagne !

-D'accord, attend-moi 5 minutes, il faut que je prenne ma veste !

-Ok je bouge pas !

-Tu peux entré tu sais !

-Je sais oui mais je préfère attendre ici !

Quelques temps après, ils furent dans le cimetière, Buffy et lui ne se disaient rien pourtant elle rompit ce silence.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté l'autre soir ?

-Tu dormais et puis il y avait Riley !

-Merci d'avoir ramené un gilet, j'ai eu un peu froid dans la nuit !

-J'ai appris que ta mère allait mieux.

-Oui elle va mieux et moi aussi.

-Je suis soulagé que Joyce n'a rien de grave !

-Tu pourrais venir la voir à la maison, elle sera contente !

-Ouais bonne idée !

Il y eut un silence puis Buffy s'arrêta de marcher, se mit face à Spike et avoua :

-J'ai entendue ta conversation avec Riley l'autre soir.

Spike regarda surpris, Buffy le regarda à son tour et avoua sincèrement :

-Tu avais raison, c'est à moi de choisir !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?!

-Parce que cette soirée qu'on a passé ensemble a tout changé pour moi.

-Explique ?

-Tu m'as embrassé mais moi aussi je t'ai embrassé. Ensuite, tu as passé toute la nuit avec moi et Dawn à l'hôpital.

-J'avais rien à faire !

-On sait tous les deux que c'est faux ! Spike, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette soirée. Tu sais quand Riley est venu à l'hôpital, il a été gentil avec moi mais la manière qu'il t'a parlé en voulant dire,"ne touche pas à Buffy, c'est ma propriété !" Je n'appartiens pas à un homme et je lui ai dit !

-Il a dit quoi ?!

-Il m'a dit de me méfier de toi et il a tort !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

-Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi et que…tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours.

-Je t'ai manqué ?!

-Ca t'étonnes ?!

-Un peu oui !

-C'est étrange mais ne pas t'avoir vu pendant plusieurs jours m'a fait comprendre que tu…

-Que je ?

-Que tu avais prit une place importante dans ma vie professionnelle, dans ma vie privée et dans …dans mon cœur.

Spike la regarda surpris, il ne savait plus quoi dire alors Buffy déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que les sentiments que j'éprouve sont passés de la haine, à l'amour.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

-Ne rêve pas trop quand même !

-Bon ok, alors est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as un cœur à donner ?

-Oui. Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Est-ce que je peux le prendre ?

-Ca répond à ta question ? Demanda t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Oh oui, largement !

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément quand soudain un vampire les interrompit.

-Poussin, tu peux faire vite s'il te plait ?

-Sans problème !

Elle lança son pieu qui atterrit dans le cœur du vampire puis elle demanda tendrement :

-On en était où ?

-Là ! Dit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Fin


End file.
